


Why?

by CSfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Coping, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSfics/pseuds/CSfics
Summary: Tsukishima Kei loves Kuroo Tetsurou but Kuroo does not know. Tsukishima tries to cope with it by trying to sleep with Bokuto but it backfires.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write this.

Tsukishima Kei picked up the glass of coffee and took a sip. It had been a failure to try and have sex with Bokuto Koutarou last night. How did this even come about you may ask? Well this attempt was him coping with his secret love for the Nekoma captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. Since the days of gym 3, Tsukishima had a thing for the cat but he never noticed. During the last day of the training camp, Bokuto approached him and explained his similar situation with Akaashi Keiji, the setter of Fukurodani. Both of them realized they could use each other as comfort for their secret loves but the problem was Bokuto couldn't get hard. The most that he did was a half ass handjob to get Kei off. And as the training camp came to a close, Kei returned to Miyagi and the other three remained in Tokyo and that was that well at least until Kuroo texted him to hang out of nowhere. 

Tsukishima Kei got off the bullet train one Saturday morning. There were three people waiting for him to arrive. Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo were all waiting on the platform and Kei gave them a small greeting.

"Yo, Tsukki, did you miss us? " Kuroo said.

"Not really," Kei glared back.

"Sounds just like him," Bokuto chimed in.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Akaashi added.

The four went to a café to catch up but there was some obvious tension in the group. Akaashi was the first to sense it and question it but he was quickly shut down but a flustered Tsukishima. He didn't think much of it and let it pass. The group quickly got up to part ways with Tsukishima staying at Kuroo's for over the weekend. They quickly arrive to Kuroo's house and Tsukishima left straight for the shower while Kuroo lounged in the guest room, waiting for Tsukki. He heard faint ringing coming from Tsukki's bag and saw that someone was calling him. To his surprise, it was Bokuto. Kuroo chose not to pick up due to the fact that it was none of his business but when the call hung up, a text notification came on the screen.

** From: Idiot Owl **

Hey, can we talk about that night?

Kuroo thought what night? When was this? He felt a sense of betrayal because he thought he was the closest to Tsukki except for freckles from Karasuno. Another message came in.

** From: Idiot Owl **

Look, we both know it was a rash decision and it started because of me kissing you without thinking. But we have to resolve it somehow.

WHAT FUCKING KISS AND WHAT FUCKING NIGHT? When did all of this shit go down? A million thoughts and possibilities were racing in Kuroo's head and that was when Kei stepped into the guest room.

"Kuroo, what are you doing?"

"Oh, uhh, nothing. Tsukki, how are you liking your stay at casa de la Kuroo?"

"Well, the stay would be a hundred times better if a certain bedhead didn't open his mouth."

"Wow, Tsukki, cold as ever," Kuroo said as he left the room. 

I wonder if you're this cold to Bokuto too or is it just to me, Kuroo thought.

The next morning, Kuroo crept into the guest room to wake up Tsukishima but his sleeping face was too cute to disturb. His face was scrunched up and he had a little droplet of drool on the side of his mouth. It can't get better than this except for the looming question of what Bokuto is to Tsukishima above his head. Kuroo knew he had to talk to his bro soon. He messaged the owl to meet up at their usual park.

** From: my cat broo **

Yo, bro, we gotta talk.

** From: my owl broo  **

Oh? Time and place?

** From: my cat broo  **

The usual park in 20 ?

** From: my owl broo  **

Kayy, see you then.

* * *

At Fugudanshi park, there were a bunch of kids playing in the playground but then, there were two grown high schoolers sticking out like sore thumbs next to the monkey bars. 

“What happened between you and Tsukki, Bo?” Kuroo started.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw the texts. It can’t just be anything.”

“It isn’t what it looks like, I’m not the one he loves,” Bokuto explained.

“Then, what is it?”

“It isn’t my position to say but that night was a mistake.”

“Okay, do I have to worry that you’ll hurt Tsukki?”

“No, I’m not the one you need to worry about.”

“Then, who?”

“Just someone like you. The guy he loves is like you.”

“And, you can’t tell me?”

“Nope, sorry. Are we done?”

“Yes, Bo, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, bro.”

They parted ways. Kuroo pondered on who Tsukki could love to the extent of trying to forget the person with Bo. That person must be super special if the beautiful Kei can’t cope.

* * *

 

The next afternoon, at his last full day in Tokyo,

“Kei, why did you try to sleep with Bo?”

 

Kei was caught in the headlights. He had no response to Kuroo’s question and he knew he had to lie.

“I wanted to forget someone.”

“Why couldn’t you have come to me, Kei?”

_Because that person is you,_ Kei thought.

“Because I thought Bokuto would be more compatible," Kei replied.

_That fucking hurts, Kei. I guess I do remind him of that person._

“I would do anything for you, you know that, right? How about tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Sleep with me, Kei. I can make you forget about him.”

_Not if you are him,_ Kei thought.

“I can’t sleep with you, Tetsurou.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t.”

“Kei, it will help you cope. I don’t want to see you broken.”

_It’s too late, I am broken._

“Fine, if you will quit the subject.”

 He regretted agreeing the minute he said it. 

 _I'm so pathetic,_ Kei thought.

 


End file.
